


Purity

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, God Complex, Het and Slash, Kink Meme, M/M, Modeling, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Personalities, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Platonic Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Shinigami, Threesome, Undercover, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Yotsuba Arc, pure of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Yotsuba arc an infiltration mission goes horribly awry. Warning: male/male noncon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** _Yeah, I know. "Light gets raped" has been done a few times. It's for the kink meme._
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: "Higuchi/Light, and Higuchi is a dirty, disgusting person and Light his unfortunate victim. During the Yotsuba arc when Light has no memories and Higuchi probably doesn't know he's Kira, but bonus points if somehow Light touches the Death Note during sex, regains his memories and kills Higuchi."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Also established background Light/Misa/L threesome is going on._
> 
>  
> 
> _One-shot for now but if I ever get around to it I might expand it into an AU storyline._

"...and Misa will gain entry into Yotsuba as their new spokesperson..."

"We can't take that risk!" Light stood up from his chair and got in his face, "It's too dangerous for her!" L sighed as he watched his boyfriend getting all protective over their girlfriend who kept insisting she wanted to do this for them and wondered—when did he start living in a soap opera?

"It's no good guys," Matsuda announced as he got off the phone at Yoshida productions. "Turns out Yotsuba is looking for a male model to be their spokesperson."

"Er... Why is everyone looking at me?" Light asked nervously.

***  
"You're actually doing this?" Light asked incredulously as L removed the cuffs. It had been on so long now that his wrist felt... wrong without it.

L sighed. "I think we all agree—it would look rather suspicious if you went into the interview with me chained to your wrist."

"That's not what I meant. I'm your suspect!"

"So is Misa..." L sighed. "You know we're short-handed. You're the only one who can pull this off."

"Surely you could find someone..." Light began.

"Scared?"

"No!" L gave him a searching look and Light finally conceded. "Well a bit nervous I guess... but that's not the issue. I'm your suspect! Why let me off the leash?"

"Light-kun likes his leash. I'll keep that in mind." Light sputtered until L encircled him in his arms. "This means you have gained my trust..." L laid his hands on the younger man and looked him right in the eye. "Don't abuse it."

Light met his eyes warmly. "I won't," he promised. "Be careful, Light. You're my first ever..." L blushed.

"I know, thank you Ryuuzaki."

***  
As soon as Light walked into the interview room the Yotsuba Eight were pretty much sold on him—just one look at his angelic features and oblivious sex appeal and then he opened his mouth and easily charmed them all (too easily). Indeed, Namikawa suggested they start the photo shoot immediately.

***

 ** _Light Yagami? What are you doing here?_** Rem gaped as she watched Light enter the interview room. Rem hated Light. As far as she was concerned he was a monster, unfit for Misa's attentions... Or at least that had been true. But then she had spent some time with Kyosuke Higuchi—and seen how much worse a Death Note owner could be—Higuchi made Light look like an absolute saint...

***

"Is this okay?" Light chuckled nervously. "I've never done this before..."

Higuchi hid his lecherous grin by taking a sip of coffee as he watched the innocent little schoolboy posing for the camera in the costume he had picked out for the commercial—leather pants and open dress shirt showing just a tantalizing hint of skin. "Don't worry about it. You're a natural."

***  
 ** _He doesn't seem to notice me... Could it be that he has forfeited ownership?_**

Rem listened in as Light spoke with Misa and L—it seemed to be a veiled conversation of some sort but the way it ended... "Alright... I love you Misa, Ryuuzaki," Light said softly and earnestly. "I'll be back soon." Light closed his cell phone.

 ** _No. He's not just ignoring me. The difference is night and day. Light doesn't have his memories at the moment..._** The before and after picture was staggering—now that she thought about it... Light was as pure as Misa. Rem felt a wave of pity for the boy. Like Misa he too was never meant to come into contact with the Notebook or Shinigami—he was ruined by it. **_And he has no idea—the danger he's in!_** Higuchi watched on intently as "Light Asahi" drank the punch... As Rem watched Higuchi drag the semi-conscious boy into his office and lock the door she very much doubted that this was in accordance of Light Yagami's plan.

***  
Light came to his senses just in time to find himself lying on top of a desk, his wrists bound, with Kyosuke Higuchi straddling him. Light's shirt was already gone and Higuchi was working on divesting him of his pants.

"Aw, lil' boy's awake," Higuchi leered over him, and forced his way into his mouth, the stench of alcohol burning him. "Enjoy nappy time? Good, wouldn't want you to miss this."

"Please..." Light hated how the scared, how weak he sounded.

"Yes, beg for me, whore."

"DON'T DO THIS!" Of course no amount of pleading looks or words were going to stop this disgusting man. Light struggled but he was bound and Higuchi was so much stronger than he was. It was hopeless. Without warning the man slammed inside him. Light screamed. The pain overrode everything even the sense of humiliation at this violation. His insides burned as this disgusting pig grunted and ploughed further inside.

_HURTS!_

_Survive. Got to... survive. Get back to L and Misa._ Light let out another agonized scream as Higuchi slammed into him again.

"Yeah, scream for me bitch!"

 _He's going to pay! We'll bring him to justice!_ Even as it happened Light's genius mind never stopped thinking, taking in information—for when he and L solved this case, for when they pressed charges later. It also helped him as he tried to detach from... what was happening to him. _He was so methodical about this... he has a system. He must do this regularly. How did someone do this and not get caught? He must kill the victims and dispose of the bodies... or maybe he is Kira..._ Light groaned, unable to help his reactions as the man ground hard against his prostate.

_I'm being raped. I'm going to die here. And there is nothing I can do about it._

"Ryuuzaki..." Light let out a choked sob.

"Shut up!" Light saw stars as Higuchi belted him across the face but that pain barely registered as Higuchi continued to mercilessly tear him apart.

***

 ** _How dare he!_** Light was Misa's happiness being spoiled by this vile man! Not even Light Yagami deserved this! Rem would have killed Higuchi herself only she wasn't too keen on dying-since Higuchi brought him into this room—he was probably planning on killing Light when he was done with him as he had done to all the others. She really wanted to still be around to protect Misa later. But perhaps she could help Light save himself... It was not her fault that Higuchi was an idiot. All it would take was a little push...

The Death Note on Higuchi's desk moved a scant few inches... Light screamed far louder than he had before when his skin made contact with the notebook and he endured yet another kind of violation as unwanted, unpleasant memories entered his head—memories of having killed thousands of people.

He was a murderer! A manipulator, a liar, (he was trash! He was everything Ryuuzaki accused him of...)

No. He was God.

"I said shut up you little bitch!" Higuchi belted him one again. He missed how Light's eyes glinted red.

**_How arrogant, Higuchi, that you presumed that you could rape God._ **

_Click! Click! Click! Click!_

How humiliating. He had the tools to destroy this slime all along—but he couldn't expect his other self to remember that. Light worked to keep his hands steady even as Higuchi continued to (obliviously) pound into him. He only had one shot at this. Stroke after stroke Light wrote his assailant's name in his own blood.

Forty seconds. Just... forty seconds more of this... horrible thing and it should stop... (Light prayed to whatever Gods might have mercy on this one that in his current state that he wrote legibly and spelled his name correctly.)

_That's right... the notebook—it had moved on its own... Rem... is helping me?_

Light still couldn't stop the choked whines being ripped out of him. _How humiliating. Twenty more seconds. Higuchi will pay. I survive. He dies. I win._

***

Light had saved himself now, Higuchi would die... but Rem watched as Light visibly changed as the true Kira returned...

**_You were a pure person before—you should never have come in contact with the Notebook._ **

Whatever Light's plan was, it was more than likely botched now... But Misa had been released and when she heard them on the phone she seemed happy, and so had Light...

Rem made a decision.

Light felt the notebook being pulled away from him... _NO! I'M GOD NOW! NOT A VICTIM! DON'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!_ "REM!" Light screeched in the split second before he forgot again...

Higuchi paused in his assault when he heard the name of his Shinigami being ripped from his victim's throat. "Rem?" Higuchi studied his victim as he looked stupidly around.

"How do you know that name?" Higuchi roared and shook his victim. The boy only looked scared and confused. Higuchi finally noticed that the Shinigami was indeed present, glaring down at him, looking at him like he was something she stepped in. "Rem... w-what are you doing?"

**"Just waiting."**

"For what? Answer me, Shinigami!" Higuchi seized up, spasmed, and in his death throes released his load inside Light. Light cried as he was forced to come too.

**"Your death. Goodbye Kyosuke Higuchi. If only there was a Hell—I'd send you there myself."**

Light panicked as his rapist collapsed dead on top of him, still buried deep inside of him. Light whimpered pathetically. Everything hurt, but beyond that he was still trapped, powerless... Light gasped in shock and pain as the corpse was torn off him and out of him by an outside force.

 _What?_ Light began to panic again when he felt something brush against him and suddenly he couldn't see; something was covering his eyes...

 **"I promise I am not going to hurt you!"** A stranger's voice spoke in his ear. Light breathed in sharply. **"It's going to be okay. Please believe me. I'm here to help you."** As the stranger spoke Light's bonds snapped free.

"W-who's there? Show yourself!" **"I'm sorry... I saw... what he did to you and... my appearance is frightful to you humans."**

 _You humans'...the speaker was not... 'Answer me, Shinigami!' Shinigami.._ "Are you... a Shinigami?"

**"Yes. My name is Rem."**

Higuchi was Kira... And there's a Shinigami here... And the Shinigami... was helping him?

Light steadied himself. Rem seemed pretty savvy. Light knew himself that in his current state... he dreaded this... but NOT knowing was so much worse. "It's alright you can show yourself to me."

Rem uncovered his eyes. When Light saw the monster looming over him he instinctively seized up with fear, his breath became shallow. **"I am not going to hurt you,"** the Shinigami insisted as it crouched down next to him. **"You have nothing to fear from me. It's forbidden us... and I am female."** The monster tentatively drew closer. **"I'm so sorry."** Light made a shocked noise as the monster drew him into a hug. Light generally disdained such contact even from other humans... even under better circumstances. But in his current state he appreciated it on some level. The Shinigami... it looked like a monster but it acted like... mom. Even though it hurt his pride he could certainly use a hug at the moment. (How the hell could something be so discomforting... and so comforting at the same time?) After a while Light unconcsiously leaned into the hug.

 **"I killed Higuchi,"** Rem told the now innocent Light as she held him protectively. **"What he did to you... was vile."**

"Rem-sama. I am not ungrateful... But why? Why did you help me?"

**"There are so few pure things left in your world... I couldn't just stand by and watch another being defiled."**

Light most certainly didn't feel "pure" at the moment. He still felt Higuchi's filth crawling around inside him. He looked away in shame from where he saw his blood, colored pink, had leaked out on the desk. He wanted to shower, he wanted several showers. He wanted to burn his skin off with acid. But first thing was first. Light got dressed and worked to steady his trembling hands, he found his phone, and called L. He worked hard to steady his breathing, to compose himself...

"I've found Kira. It was Higuchi."

"Was...?"

"I have a... witness who will testify to this..."

"Light, what's wrong?" L heard the slight tremor in Light's voice and was becoming more and more alarmed.

"Also I need a rape kit."

***

"It's like out of a fairytale. If the Shinigami is to be believed Light-kun was so "pure of heart" that she was moved to help you."

The Shinigami was gone now. (She had informed them that she couldn't stay in their world unless she "made a new Kira." But promised to visit them from time to time...)

"Oh? And what do you think?" Light sighed as he lay lethargically on the sofa not really in the mood to deal with L's accusations or much of anything at the moment. L grinned around his thumb. "I think Light-kun IS pure of heart. That Higuchi was Kira and that, if you're up to it, we should be getting on to our next case..." L knew Light needed this to help him recover (he also knew Light needed therapy despite Light's many protests... L was going to make him go even if he had to drag him kicking and screaming...)

"We?"

"That is if you and Amane-san will join me."

"Of course!" Misa perked up.

"Light?"

"Is that okay, Light-kun?"

At that moment, Light felt at peace surrounded by his nakama, the man he loved and the girl he cherished. Everything was going to be okay. Light gazed warmly into L's eyes

"Yes."


End file.
